An Uchiha and Hyuga love
by NeverEndingDreamsinReality
Summary: Itachi Uchia didn't kill his clan, Hinata is the same age as Itachi. Follow their lives as they become ninja and will their love last, or will they be torn apart. Its my first story please read and tell me what you think
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi darlings ! So this is my very first story that I have written. Sorry if it came out being horrible. **

_Summary: What is there wasn't an uchiha massacre,itachi didn't leave, and hinata is the same age as hinata and on the same team._

Chapter 1 First day meeting you

Mikoto Uchiha was running around the Uchiha compound searing for her son. Who was supposed to be in the bath. Her five year old son was supposed to be starting the academy next week along with the Hyuga heiress. The two greet clans are supposesed to have a meeting at the hyuga clan. But nooo her five year old Itachi just had to have trained with his father and was now more skilled then a genin.

" I swear Fugaku. I don't give a damn if your the Uchiha clan leader, and it's your duty to teach my lil baby the ways of the Uchiha. Fuck the Uchiha ways. I swear Hikari has it a lot easier with Hinata. That and Hashi wouldn't dare to upset it his wife. If only Fugaku could be like that but noo he has to act like he has a kunai up his ass!"

At this point Mikoto was ripping her hair out in the middle of the Uchiha household while swearing Fugaku to hell and back reciving many stares from the Uchiha maids and butlers.

" Alright Mikoto you have to calm down. You don't need to be sent down to the Medics for a physic evaluation."

Mikoto decided to walk down to the Uchiha creek. She stood at the bridge trying to calm down and relax her nerves. But she heard a child laughing and she couldn't help but look down at the lake imagining some Uchiha children playing in the creek jumping on the stones. But no she looks down and see's her son playing naked in the water with the ducks.

"ITACHI! UCHIHA! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND"

The little Uchiha boy turned around and smiled at his mother "Ohayou human Oka-san" he then turned around and continued playing with the ducks and baby duckies.

" What happened to the Uchiha prodgy?" "... Did he just call me human mother..." Mikotot jumped down on the water walking on it using her ninja skills.

Putting her hand on her son's shoulder turning him around kneeling she looked him in the eyes " Sweatie you know that we have to go to the huuga's house right?" " Hai I know human Oka-san" Mikotot could feel her eye twitch. " Sweatie I am your oka-san. You know that right?" " Hai human Oka-san" said a smiling little Uchiha. Cue eye twitching. " Honey, why are you calling me human oka-san?" Itachi smilied and laughed as if it were an inside joke " Because the duke is my true family. From now on I shall live with them." Placing his hand on his mother's shoulders he stared straight into her eyes " We both knew this day would come eventually. That I would grow up and live my life, leaving you in the process human Oka-san."

It took all her will power not to laugh and hit him in the head " Itachi stop calling me your human mother. I am your only mother." She stood up and placed Itachi in her arms. " Now we have to go and get you dressed, so that we can meet the Hyuga clan.

With her ninja skills Mikotot rushed in the Uchiha household and quickly put Itachi in the bath. Him protesting all the way. Then dressing him in a simple black yukata ( AN: Here is the link to the yukata that Itachi is wearing sorry im not good at describing. . ?t=238568, but its in a smaller version since Itachi is 5 in this story)

Mikotot then quickly and dressed herself in a beautiful white kimano ( AN: Here is her kimano )

" Now Itachi lets go, your father is already waiting for us, at the front." " Hai hu- I mean Oka-san" Mikoto smiled in victory "Good boy."

The clan head Fugaku Uchiha was waiting for his beatiful wife and his genius son. " Ohayou tou-san" Fugaku turned around to see his smiling wife and son.

" Ah Mikoto, Itachi let's head off to the Hyuga's."

Half way there Fugaku spoke " Itachi I want you to be on your best behavior." " Hai tou-san" Mikoto then spoke " Hai Itachi they have a daughter I beilve she's your age her name is Hinata, try to make her your girlfriend, ehh" Itachi turned his head to the side away from his parents hiding his blush "Pshhh oka-san, girls are troublesome." Mikotojust smile while Fugaku smirked.

30 mins later

The Uchiah reached the Hyuga compound. Calmly Fugaku knocked on the door a Hyuga servent opened the door and bowed to Fugaku " Hello Uchiha-sama Hiashi- sama is expecting you. Here follow me." Itachi followed his parents staring at the Hyuga compound seeing how big it was the Uchiha compound was almost as big. He then saw a beatiful pond and three Hyugas were standing by.

Hiashi and Fugaku both bowed to each other " Ohiyou Fugaku, it's been awhile since I saw you." " Likewise Hiashi, this is my wife Mikoto and my son Itachi." Hiashi looked down and smiled at the little Uchia " This is my wife Hikari and my daughter Hinata."

Itachi looked at Hinata and blushed " She looks like a princess." Hinata blushed and Fugaku and Hiashi smirked, while Hikari and Mikoto giggled. Fugaku spoke next Hiashi lets go inside and leave the children to play." " Hai. Lets."

The adults left leaving the children alone. Itachi was first to speak. " Hi, Hinata-chan lets go play!" Hinata blushed " H-Hai, Uchiha-san, we can play at the sandbox." " You can call me Itachi, Hinata-chan." " Alright Itachi-kun"

They both started playing in the sandbox " Nee, Hinata-chan are you going to the academy next week?"

" Hai, father wants me to be a strong konachi, and Hyuga Heiress."

" Realllllly? My dad to Hinata-chan, maybe we will be on the same team Hinata." Itachi spoke excitidly.

" That would be nice Itachi-kun." said a smiling Hinata

The rest of the time the two children played and laughed both becoming closer. And little Itachi even developed a crush on the little Hyuga.

" Itachi its time to go home." yelled Mikoto. Itachi grabbed Hinata's hand and ran towards there parents. " Ugh, really Oka-san we have to go already!" Mikoto just smiled " Hai now say goodbye to Hinata you will see her more at the academy." Itachi was sad that he had to leave but was happy knowing that he would see Hinata at the academy again. Itachi turned around and kissed Hinata on the cheek " Bye hime-chan, I'll see you at the academy, and maybe we can walk together." said a Smiling and blushing Itachi. " hai tachi- kun. I'll see you more at the academy" said a blushing Hinata. Then Itachi turned around and started walking away with his parents waving bye to Hinata.

With the Uchiha's

Mikoto couldn't help but giggle at how cute Itachi and Hinata were, heck even Fugaku was smirking at the two children. When they were away from the Hyuga compound Mikoto spoke up" So, I see you and Hinata had fun, you even kissed on the cheek, is she your girlfriend now Itachi."

Itachi blushed " Hai, and one day Hinata will Me my wife!"

Fugaku and Mikoto just laughed at their child both thinking the same thing " This arranged marriage just got a lot easier.

With the Hyuga

Hiashi smiled down at Hinata =, and picked her up carying her. " Did you have fun with Itachi?, my sunshine." Hinata smiled " Hai, me and Itachi played in the sand and we gave the duckies food." Hikari just laughed at her daughter " So why did Itachi kiss you Hinata." Hinata blushed and looked at her mother and father " Itachi said he was going to marry me." Hikari and Hiashi just laughed. Hiashi spoke next lets get some cinabons, huh Hinata?" " Hinata just smiled getting more excited about hearing her favorite food.

" Hia lets go"

Hiashi just chuckled at his daughter, while Hikari giggled at how happy Hinata was.

Atleast she won't mind having an arrainged mariage with Itachi now, when she gets older.

AN: So this is my first story and I want to continue it so please tell me if you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

AN : Hello lovelyies I wanted to have atleast 10 reviews before I wrote another chapter, but I only have 8 (sadness) anyways a few warnings Itachi and Hinata will be OC just because I want it that way. Ummm what else Itachi won't join the Akatski however... Hinata might... Anyways this is my first story I have ever written so sorry if its not good. However I would like to have at least 10 reviews before I add another Chapter. Anyways enough of me babbling and here is the new chapter.

Chapter 2 First Days

Hinata Hyuga woke up at 7:30am to father waking her up gently. She sat up her big doe eyes half open. Haishi Hyuga could only smile as he watched his sunshine yawning and stretching. "Ne Hina-chan did you forget what day it is today?" Hinata looked up at her father pouting her lips " My first day at the academy Tou-san." Haishi chuckled and patted his daughter's hair " It's not that bad Hina-chan." Hinata looked at her father with disbelieving eyes " Yes it is Tou-san. What if no one likes me and what if no one wants to be my friend?" Hiashi could only smirk at his daughter " You know Itachi is going there too." Hinata sprang up getting excited about seeing her friend again. "Really Tou-san, is Tachi really gonna be there?" Haishi could only smirk and try to keep his chuckles in "hmmmm I can't remember It seems that I'm a little tired." Hinata shook her father " There is no time for sleep Tou-san I need to goo before I'm late." Haishi stood up and placed Hinata on his shoulders " Well in that case you need to get washed up, then head to the kitchen for breakfest. Your mom and I will walk you to the academy."

Haishi set little Hinata down and she ran off to the bathroom. Haishi just chuckled and walked off to go meet his wife in the kitchen. Hinata ran into the bathroom and locked the door throwing her pajamas on the ground and jumping into the quickly washed her hair with her lilac shampoo and she scrubed her body with her lavander soap. She rinsed her hair and body with water, then wrapped her body in a towel, and ran back to her room. As soon as she reached her room her mother was finished making her bed. Hikari turned around and placed little Hinata in her arms. " My my why are you in such a rush?" Hinata smiled at her mother " Because I'm going to the academy, also Itachi will be there." Hikari just smil;ed and put Hinata down " Then lets get you dressed so that you look absouluty adorable, maybe Itachi will give you a kiss again. Hinata turned red and hid behind her mother so she wouldn't see her blushing.

Hikari just giggled and helped dry off Hinata and put new clothes on her. Hinata was dressed in a cute yellow dress with a sunflower on the bottom. Her mother bent down to Hinata's heigh and placed a cute sunflower clip in her hair moving some of her bangs to left. Hikari stood up and smiled down at Hinata " Now lets go to the kitchen and eat some breakfest your father is there waiting for us."

Hinata held her mothers hand as they walked into the kitchen to see her dad reading a scroll and drinking jasmin tea. She took a seat in the chair in between her mother and father. Hinata's mother placed some rice, fish, kimchi, side dishes, and tea in front of Hinata. Hinata quickly eat some rice and kimchi. She then jumped off the table running to the front door to go put on her shoes. " Ne ne Sunshine you almost for got your mother and I." Hinata just smiled and grabbed her parents hands and began walking out the house.

" Hinata I put your lunch in your backpack there's enough for you and Itachi ." "Hai thankyou Oka-san. How much longer till we reach the school." Hiashi just chuckled " Were almost there, but if your tired I can carry you." " No tou-san I am a big girl I am almost 6." " Hai hai you are gomen."

They were now at the front of the academy with other students and parents and teachers welcoming the new students and parents. "NATAAAAAAAAAA-CCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAANNNN!" Hinata turned around to see Itachi running towards Hinata with his mother and father waving behind him. Itachi glomped Hinata and held her hand. Little Hinata just blushed and smiled at Itachi. Haishi smiled at both of them " Ne Itachi are you gonna protect Hinata for me?" Itachi stood straight and puffed his chest out " Of corse Haishi I can't let my wife get hurt." Mikoto and Kikari just giggled at Itachi.

A little time skip 30 mins later

Itachi and Hinata walked into and took a seat all the way in the back. Iruka-sensi walked in 5 mins later. " Ohiyou class my name is Iruka-sensi. I want everyone to stand up and say your name, likes, dislikes, and your dreams. I'll go first my name is Iruka-sensi and I've already told you my likes are ramen and teaching, my dislikes are people dien and people leaving their comrades on the battlefield and finally my dream is to pass the will of fire to the next generation, to all of you. Now I will call your name one by one."

Let's start with Hana Inuzuka. A girl with brown hair in a ponytail with sharp eyes and red triangles stood up. " My name is Hana Inuzuka and these are my dogs the three Haimaru Brothers, my likes are medical justsu, and training my dislikes are lay people and cats my dreams are to be the next Inuzuka clan head and a medical ninja."

"Arigato Hana. Now who is next, hmmm how about Hinata Hyuga. Hinata stood out of her chair and everyone in class turned to look at her a few boys were blushing and whispering how cute she was. To say that Itachi was pissed was an undersatment. " Ohiyou m name is Hinata Hyuga my likes are cinnamon buns, and flower pressing, my dislikes are arognat people and people who hurt others, my dream is to be a strong konochi. I want to be strong like father and kind like mother."

The boys in the class had heart in their eyes. Itachi was fumming. " How dare they look at Nata-chan. She's mine." " Ah arigato Hinata. Next up Itachi Uchiha." As soon as the girls lokoed at him they had hearts in their eyes to bad for Itachi he just picked up a few stalkers. " Damn curse the Uchiha looks." " My name is Itachi Uchia. My likes are training in my clans jutsus and playing with Nata-chan. My dislikes are every boy looking at my Nata-chan. She is my wife. My dreams …. mhhh I dont have any because in the future I will be clan head and I will marry Nata-chan. Now STOP LOOKING AT HER!"

Many boy quickly turned around others dared the Uchiha. Some fangirls cried anime tears at the lost of the Itachi, while some continued blushing. " He is cute, and strong," thought a little red blushing Hana. " Alright class calm down!" "Now we are going to continue introduce ourselves."

Time skip 1 hour later

"Now there are to kekkei genkai students the Sharigan and the Byakugan. Two of our students have these kekkei gankai. Itachi has the Sharigan and Hinata has the Byakugan. Both of them have powerful eyes and both come from powerful clans. The Uchiha clan and the Hyuga clan. Now the sharigan is able to show the enemys next move and is able to copy that move. The Byakugan is able to see the chakara network and block the enemy's chakara causing internal damage. We will continue this lesson more tomarrow because it's time for lunch."

" Urg finally this is boring Nata-chan."

" That's not nice Tachi, lets go eat lunch outside by the Sakura tree." Hinata gently smiled at Itachi. Itachi tried to hide his blush from Hinata by turning his head. "Hn, okay let's go." Itachi grabed his lunch and Hinata's hand.

They walked by the other children eating lunch and sat under the Sakura tree. Both were obsorbed in each others stories.

" Ah, gomen for inturupting you two but can my dogs and I eat here with you guys?"

Hinata looked up to see Hana and her dogs. " Hai we would love if you joined us Hana-san."

"Arigato Hinata-san, but you can call me Hana, you don't have to be so formal."

"Ah, then you can call me Hinata. This grumpy boy is Itachi." Hinata and Hana giggled at Hinata's statement.

" Ne Nata-chan your a meani, lucky your my friend." " A gomen Tachi," giggled Hinata. "Psssh mmhhh anyways you can call me Itachi, you don't have to be formal Hana-chan."

Little Hana blushed and looked away. " Arigato Itachi-kun."

" My mom packed me extra cinammon rolls to share with some friends," smiled Hinata " Here have some there amazing."

Hana and Itachi took a cinnamon roll and bit into it.

"Hinata-chan there delisious," exclaimed Hana who was lost in hevan from the food.

" There good, but I don't like sweets that much Nata-chan."

" I know Tachi, ne Tachi do you want to come and play at my house on Saturday, you too Hana-chan."

Itachi jumped up and stood from the excitement of going to his beloved's house " Of corse Hime I would love too."

Hana and Hinata giggled at Itachi's excitement, "I would love to go to Hinata-chan."

"Great, I can tell us three are going to be the best of friends."

" Yeah, the three musketerrs," exclaimed Hana.

" Hai, we will all be together for forever," said Itachi.

The trio continued to laugh and get to know each other more, that by the end of the day they were all good friends even Hana's dogs enjoyed Itachi and Hinata's company.


End file.
